Love through the Water droplets
by XDarkRider
Summary: Time has passed since the events at Eden Vial, Nunnally and Alice's relationship with each other are nothing more than best friends. But will that change with swimming lessons? Yuri


It had been months since Nunnally's confrontation with her late parents in Eden Vital and the world was still in chaos; however all is not lost, with the great leadership of Euphemia li Britannia as Empress of Britannia and humanity's strive for peace it would always lead them to a better tomorrow. However this is not the story of humanity's struggle for peace, rather the story of two young girls' strong bond with one another and their journey for a brighter future together.

Being able to walk again was something Nunnally missed; the feeling of her feet touching the ground and the independence of moving around was nostalgic. Her eyes finally being able to see the light after a long time, the colors and movement of objects lit up like a beautiful masterpiece; for now the life of Nunnally vi Britannia was beginning anew.

It was early summer in Japan and Ashford Academy was as active as ever; Nunnally vi Britannia dressed in her standard Ashford Academy school uniform sat silently on the sidelines of the pool watching as her fellow classmates swam laps. Her responsibilities as the Goodwill Ambassador of Japan was demanding combined with her student occupation made her days endless leaving her constantly exhausted. Nunnally let out a heavy sigh,

"Why the sigh?" a voice called from above, looking up Nunnally's eyes met the red eyes of her best friend and Knight, Alice. Looking at Alice now made her realize just how beautiful she was, her long blonde hair dripping wet from the pool gave her a look of exoticness, her sharp eyes looking happily at her, those plump looking lips and her slim fit body could only make her heart beat faster as her imagination ran wild; suppressing all thoughts Nunnally smiled and shook her head,

"It's nothing" she replied, Alice took a seat next to her,

"The look in your eyes says something entirely different" Alice told her, "what's really going through your mind" Nunnally could only blush, knowing that she could never hide anything from her best friend, she answered,

"Well it's kind of embarrassing…" Alice blinked in curiosity; she noticed how fidgety Nunnally's fingers were, "after watching all of you being able to swim so well, I'm kind of disappointed that I don't know how to swim" there was a moment of silence, Alice blinked blankly a couple of times before smiling and put a reassuring hand on Nunnally's shoulder,

"How about I teach you how to swim?" the blonde girl suggested,

"Huh?" came Nunnally's quick response

"Let me teach you how to swim"

"I couldn't…."

"Don't worry, and besides I'm a great swimmer; in fact as your Knight it will be my duty to teach you" Nunnally could only stare and admire Alice's determination, there was a fire in her eyes that gave Nunnally comfort. Smiling, Nunnally nodded her head in agreement,

"Alright then, it's a deal".

* * *

Despite agreeing to Alice's offer, Nunnally honestly had no idea the blonde girl intended to have her lessons in the middle of the night, on campus no less. Dressed in the standard school swimsuit she stood by the pool side once more, admiring the beauty of the navy blue water,

"Nunnally" she heard Alice call from behind her; turning around Alice stood behind her also dressed in a school swimsuit; she didn't know if she was seeing things due to exhaustion but the gentle light illuminating from the pool gave Alice a glowing aura, in Nunnally's eyes her best friend looked incredibly beautiful under the gentle light, giving her a light blush,

"No need to be nervous" Alice said obviously mistaking Nunnally's blush to be one of nervousness, she walked towards the shallow end of the pool before climbing in, she gave a light shiver at the touch of the cool water "I'll be right here watching over you; so let's begin shall we?" Nunnally nodded her head, looking down at the pool once more; Nunnally walked towards the edge of the pool and dipped her foot into the surface of the water, sitting down she then proceeded to slide in; the touch of cold water was refreshing but chilling at the same time refreshing. Alice stood by as she watched Nunnally get acquainted with the water; after everything they had been through Alice was glad things had finally settled down, even if it was just a little. Now looking at Nunnally she realized just how important she was to her and this just wasn't her speaking as her Knight, rather ever since she accepted the power of Geass from Nemo she realized that Nunnally meant something much more to her; Nunnally dressed in her swimsuit with the added moonlight gave Alice the wonderful image of Nunnally's mythical beauty, in Alice's eyes her princess became the natural goddess that she swore to serve; and although she had hoped Nunnally would have dressed in a cuter swimsuit she had come to the conclusion that Nunnally can look cute in anything,

"Alice?" she heard Nunnally's voice call out, breaking from her train of thought, she looked up meeting Nunnally's beautiful indigo eyes looking at her with concern,

"You kind of dozed off, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, was just reminiscing some memories" she quickly responded,

"Oh, ok… so where do we begin?" she asked, Alice smiled brightly,

"First thing to work on is the kicking, take me hands" Nunnally looking extremely nervous placed her hands onto the palms of Alice's; her heart skipped a beat as their hands touched, "Now I want you to relax and let your body drift in the water" Nunnally looked hesitant, however Alice gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry if anything happens, I'll always be by your side" looking a little more assured, she did as she was told, Nunnally felt her body begin to float within the water, "Now I want you to start kicking" step by step Nunnally flung her feet up and down like there was no tomorrow, realizing she was beginning to make progress she smiled. Alice stood closely guiding Nunnally around the pool, never letting her eyes gaze away. Hours passed as the two girls continued to enjoy themselves in the quiet night of the pool. The two of them smiled and laughed, a moment they shared deeply with one another;

"Alice" Nunnally suddenly said in a quiet yet serious tone, Alice startled by the sudden change in tone stood up and looked at her friend with concern, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" a pause; Nunnally opened her mouth but no words cam out, hesitant her face could no longer hide her thoughts as she grew a deep shade of red,

"Wh-what am I to you?" her head turned away not daring to look in Alice's direction,

"What am I to you?" Alice repeated, "Well you're my best friend of course" realizing how her question must have implied, Nunnally shook her head,

"No I mean, am I something more than just friends?" Alice looked startled,

"What do you mean?" Nunnally looked disheartened at her response,

"D-Doesn't matter, forget I asked…" the young ambassador mumbled. Alice watched her discouraged expression as she turned her back on her before realizing her mistake she reached out for her but was hesitant, her heart was beating fast, she understood the meaning behind Nunnally's words but was too afraid to realize it. Nunnally stepped out of the pool, completely disappointed of the outcome of her attempted confession; Alice followed close behind, she could feel the eyes of her Knight stare at the back of her head,

"Um…" Alice began trying to break the awkward silence; "Why don't you stay here while I go grab our stuff" Nunnally turned to her and forced a smile while nodding in acknowledgment. With Alice in the changing rooms, Nunnally decided to inspect the ripples in the pool; but as she stepped by the edge of the pool she didn't realize how slippery it was and fell into the pool. Kicking and trying to keep afloat and reach for the ledge of the pool she realized how deep the water was and slowly lost the strength in her legs.

Stepping out of the changing room, bags in hand, Alice darted her eyes left and right in search of her friend. However she was not in sight, suddenly the sound of splashing echoed in her ears, fearing the worst she hurried over to the edge of the pool, and there was Nunnally floating dangerously at the bottom of the pool; without hesitation Alice dropped all their bags and dived into the pool. Swimming as fast as she could she made her way to Nunnally, grabbing her around the waist Alice pulled her up from the abyss. Swimming up she broke free of the surface and took a deep breath, looking at Nunnally she realized she was unconscious, this only made her panic even more; swimming and dragging Nunnally to the edge she pulled her up onto solid ground. Laying her down Alice kneeled close by her and inspected for any injuries, realizing she wasn't breathing she quickly began to perform CPR; her heart pounding against her chest as she breathed oxygen into Nunnally's lungs; seconds passed and Alice was beginning to panic, however she relaxed when Nunnally began coughing out water and gasping for every breath she could, she slowly sat up with Alice by her side to assist,

"Are you alright?" Alice asked,

"Y-Yeah" Nunnally answered in between coughs, "I'll be alright; thanks Alice" she was quickly interrupted with a tight hug,

"I'm so sorry Nunnally" Alice whispered "I promised to protect you, but yet I let you almost drown" she tightened her hug, "I'm sorry…" she repeated over and again. Nunnally, surprised by her breakdown, could only hug her back trying to sooth her; they sat in silence as Nunnally settled from her accident and Alice calming down.

It was late and the sound of returning home to get some well deserved rest sounded most satisfying. Even with Nunnally's protests Alice was insistent on carrying Nunnally back to the clubhouse where they both lived together. Alice walked silently with her Princess on her back towards Nunnally's room. Placing her gently onto the bed, Alice stepped back and was ready to leave and retire to her own room, however a hand gripped onto her wrist,

"Please stay" Nunnally whispered; Alice stopped, still dressed in their bathing suits she could only hear the sound of water droplets from her hair which had yet to dry fully hit against the floor; now looking at the situation, Alice only had one thing on her mind; the words she had said back when they were in Eden Vital echoed in her mind 'This individual called Alice loves the individual called Nunnally' she had to elaborate, she had to tell her the truth, it was now or never,

"Your question that you asked me" she began, "I never really answered you" Nunnally's eyes widened with surprise before looking away embarrassed,

"You don't really have to answer" she mumbled,

"No…" Alice trailed off, "the truth is…" she started "I love you Nunnally" Nunnally gasped by her Knight's sudden move she gave her an unbelieving stare but slowly smiled; she was glad, glad that she understood and glad her feelings were returned. "I love you Alice" she replied. Hearing this, Alice stepped closer, their noses barely touching,

"And I will always be by your side, I will make sure nothing will ever harm you…" she ended her words with a kiss; Nunnally was startled at first but she soon hugged Alice tightly. Slowly, the two laid down on the bed, their kiss deepening. To them the moment lasted for eternity, much had happened that brought them together and many hardships were to come, but for now the two laid together kissing endlessly before eventually falling into a deep slumber in each other's arms. The night was filled with emotion for the two friends who became lovers, the night was filled with passion, as they shared their first time under the reflecting light of the moon.


End file.
